Hermione Granger's Life
by hermione-me
Summary: The Life of Hermione Granger. That is all.


The Owl On The Doorstep  
  
Peter and Emily Granger lived with their one year old daughter, Hermione. They were both dentists but had given up their job for a while to look after Hermione. They just adored her and were pleased to say that she is completly normal...well, that's what they thought.  
  
It all starts when Hermione was just older than one. A building was distroyed quite near them. Peter and Emily had known the people who lived there - James and Lily Potter. They had a son around Hermione's age named Harry. They had all died...once again, that's what they thought.  
  
When Hermione was ten she was very misreable. All right, she was great in school but maybe to great. She was bullyed and was called names like 'Know-it-all' and 'teacher's pet'. It just was not a good life for her.  
  
Hermione was up early one Saturday morning, listening to one of her parents tales. These were usually about the Potters or strange things her parents had witnessed. Today she was hearing a story about strange happenings that had taken place when she was only one - right after the deaths of the Potters.  
  
"One morning your father and I woke up to some funny noises,"Emily was telling her daughter."we looked out the window and there were owls! Hundreds of them! All flying around! Owls are -"  
  
"Nocternal,"Hermione said, correctly.  
  
"Yes!"Her mother said proudly."My, my, you are a clever little girl! That night there were strange things too. There were fireworks - well, at least i think they were - and I'm telling you it wasn't Guy Fawkes Night! It was on the news too -" Emily stopped. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it,"Hermione said. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Hermione looked around. There was no-one there. Then she realised - this was a trick. One of them stupid boys who hated her, running up and knocking the door and running away again! How childish! She was going to catch them this time, though! but as she walked out the door she stood on something - and it let out a loud squawk. Hermione looked down then gasped. An owl! Was history repeating itself? Would more owls be coming? Then she realised that it had a letter. She thought about it for a moment then took it. She looked at the owl.  
  
"Th - thankyou,"She said to it shakily.  
  
Suddenly the owl flew up to her. She backed away. The owl must have realised she was scared, as it flew away from her and landed again in front of her. Hermione closed the door and hoped her parents wouldn't mind that there was an owl in the house. She walked back to her parents, the owl hopping along behind her.  
  
"Hermione!"Her mother said angrily spotting the owl. "get that out! And what is it doing out at this time?"  
  
"It - it had a letter"Hermione told her mother showing her the letter.  
  
"A letter?"Said her father looking suprised. "And it's addressed to you?"  
  
Hermione cheked. Sure enough the name said Ms. H. Granger.  
  
"You'd better read it,"Said Peter.  
  
Hermione opened the envelope, which had a picture of a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. The letter said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards.)  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been acepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please read the list of books and other equipment. As your parents are Muggles (non-magic people) you will need to send the owl you received this with bach with your answer. Term begins 1st of September.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall  
  
Deputy Headmisstress  
  
They all stared.  
  
"Magic?"Hermione said."Me? Did - did you know?"She asked Emily and Peter.  
  
"N-no,"Peter said. "Look there's something else..."  
  
Hermione took a sheet of paper out of the envolope. It read:  
  
All of your things you need are listed on this sheet. You will buy them at Diagon Alley located behind the leaky cauldren.  
  
Uniform  
  
All student first yers will require:  
  
1. Three sets of black work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or simaler)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastnenings)  
  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
  
Set books  
  
All students should half a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standers Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A begginers Guid to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phydilla Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scammander  
  
The Dark Forces: A guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 Wand  
  
1 cauldren (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set of brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Well, she's got to go,"Hermione's mother sighed."We'll get your things tommorow, dear, but don't tell anyone." 


End file.
